


(Un)Certain

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Isaac, POV Isaac, Pining Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson comes back form London, and even though they fight like, well, wolves, they become friends. Then, somewhere along the way Isaac falls in love with him, if only Jackson were in love with him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Certain

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Isaac isn’t sure when he and Jackson became friends. Jackson came back for senior year and from the moment he stepped into the loft, they were fighting. There were some exchanges of words, but the fighting mostly involved fists and claws, neither of them ever getting seriously injured, but blood had flowed. Maybe it was during a fight with the villain of the month, a lacrosse game or practice. Maybe it was when Isaac’s bike broke down and Jackson happened to drive by. The fact that they _did_ become friends was undeniable, though.

Isaac doesn't know when he fell in love with Jackson, or how, but he does know the exact moment he realized it. It hadn’t been anything special. Coach was yelling about… something. He can’t remember what about because Coach is always yelling, but he remembers sneaking a glance at Jackson standing next to him, looking bored, straining to keep in a snarky remark and an eye roll. Isaac’s heart skipped one beat, a small smile tugged at his lips, contentment filled his chest. This is the asshole I’ve chosen, he thought, and he was pretty happy with that choice.

The happiness abated a little when he realized how hard it would be to keep it a secret, not just from Jackson, but from the pack as well. Isaac didn’t want to ruin things, because things were finally good. They had pack nights and everybody was, if not friends, at least friendly with each other.

Isaac knew that keeping his secret would be easier if he pulled away from Jackson, even if only a little. Instead, he found himself even more often by Jackson’s side than before. They always sat together now, wherever they were: pack night, lunch, research session, the occasional study sessions. Jackson even started picking him up before school. And when Jackson asked him to go eat pizza with him at the overlook, Isaac hadn’t been able to say no. He grinned and nodded, but buried his head in his hands and groaned miserably once Jackson was out of earshot.

Even though it’s hard not to reach out to Jackson when he’s sitting just inches away, the temptation to _touch_ more intense than ever before, Isaac still thinks it’s a nice night and he’s glad he didn’t cancel.

‘What are you thinking about?’ Jackson asks.

Isaac blinks himself out of his thoughts, realizing he’s been quiet for a while, staring out over Beacon Hills. It doesn’t look so bad at night. And from a distance.

 _You,_ he wants to say, but doesn’t. _Us_ might be nearer to the truth anyway. But apparently the torture of having Jackson so close isn’t enough, because what he does say is, ‘Do you like someone? Here, or maybe back in London?’

Jackson looks at him for a moment, eyebrows raised, confusion written all over his face. Then, he sighs and snorts.

‘I do,’ he says. ‘But he’s kind of an idiot.’

‘He must be pretty hot to catch your eye, then.’

‘Oh, he is. Tall, great hair, great body. His choice of clothes is a little questionable at times, but that doesn’t really matter once he starts smiling. He has a great smile. His cheeks dimple and he has these big blue eyes that start to sparkle.’

Isaac feels his heart squeeze and looks down, plucking invisible lint from his jeans, wishing Jackson would talk about him like that. ‘He seems nice.’

‘He’s an asshole,’ Jackson shrugs and they both burst out laughing, because that was kind of a given. ‘He _is_ nice, though, to his friends. He wouldn’t admit it, but there isn’t much he wouldn’t do for them. And fuck, he’s smart. I never realized until I came back. I don’t think he even tries with some subjects. Things just make sense to him.’

‘I thought you said he was an idiot?’ Isaac asks, raising an eyebrow.

‘Yeah, because I’m on a date with him and he totally doesn’t notice.’

Isaac hums and takes a bite from his pizza, choking on it when the meaning of Jackson’s words sinks in. He grabs his drink and swallows down a couple mouthfuls before turning his eyes to Jackson.

Jackson is looking at him, an arrogant smirk on his lips and an eyebrow cocked, but there’s a tension in his shoulders and no gleam in his eyes. Jackson is nervous. Isaac tilts his head so he can listen to Jackson’s heartbeat trying to beat its way out of the boy’s chest.

 _No way_.

‘But you’re here with me,’ Isaac whispers, not entirely believing that what is happening is real.

Jackson’s smirk falters a little. For a moment the arrogant mask drops, revealing the insecurity underneath, but then it’s firmly back into place.

‘You’re on a date with _me_ ,’ Isaac manages to continue.

Jackson scrambles up, muttering curses under his breath, the air filling with fear and sadness. He’s almost at his car when Isaac finally scrambles after him, and when Isaac reaches him his key is already in the lock.

‘Wait,’ Isaac says, placing a hand on Jackson’s shoulder.

Jackson spins around and the look of hurt is so clear on Jackson’s face, despite Jackson’s efforts to keep it off, that Isaac doesn’t know what to say. He just stares at Jackson, his mouth opening and closing, searching for words until he realizes there are none and simply pushes Jackson against the car, slotting there lips together.

Jackson pushes him back with a hiss almost immediately.

‘I’m sorry. I thought-‘

‘The key is digging into my back.’

‘Oh.’

Jackson fists his hand in Isaac’s shirt, pushing him, turning so now it’s Isaac pressed against the car. This time, when their lips touch, Jackson doesn’t move away. He presses as close as he can, tugging on Isaac’s hair, licking into his mouth. Isaac groans and grips Jackson’s hips, digging in his fingers.

Isaac knows the exact moment when he and Jackson became boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
